Immediately
by KateB-fan
Summary: Esto ocurrió durante el reencuentro de Kate y Rick en Valkyrie. Obviamente, saben de que se trata. Espero que les guste!


**Mi versión de lo que ocurrió luego del reencuentro entre Kate y Rick en el 6x01 "Valkyrie". Espero que les guste.**

**Immediately**

Kate jadeó cuando sintió las manos de Rick apretando intensamente su espalda baja. Su necesidad de él era tan grande que sentía que todo el cuerpo le dolía. Seis semanas había sido mucho tiempo… demasiado… y ella que pensaba que lo había sobrellevado bien…

Es que no se había dado cuenta de cuanto lo necesitaba físicamente hasta ese momento… no era que no se hubiese imaginado un encuentro con él durante ese tiempo, esa era una práctica largamente conocida por ella desde que se había dado cuenta de cuánto significaba Rick en su vida… incluso cuando la relación de ellos era solo laboral… incluso cuando ella estaba con Josh… o con Tom…

Las conversaciones telefónicas y las video llamadas tampoco habían ayudado… especialmente las video llamadas. Era cierto que ella estaba estresada con el trabajo y el entrenamiento, pero había momentos en que no le alcanzaba con unos cuantos jueguitos sexys en frente de la cámara… ella necesitaba sentirlo en carne y hueso, piel contra piel porque él era el único que realmente la comprendía hasta las fibras más íntimas de su ser… y después de todo… era su futuro esposo… el hombre de su vida…

Levantó la pierna y su espalda descansó un momento contra la pared, mientras él fundía su cuerpo al de ella, como aquella vez… la primera vez, durante la tormenta…

De pronto Kate se dio cuenta de que si las cosas seguían tan intensas, terminarían demasiado rápido… y eso no le servía… ella quería disfrutar de ese momento y que le sirviera para cuando estuviese sola y lo extrañara…

-Rick… hey…- le dijo interrumpiendo un poco el beso.

-¿Mmm?- dijo él totalmente dedicado a besarla…

-Espera…- dijo tratando de controlarse mientras sentía el deseo de él directamente en la zona de su pelvis.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó sin poder comprender qué sucedía.

-Sí… es solo que… tuve un día largo…

-¿Estás cansada?- preguntó él mientras besaba su cuello y corroboraba que las pulsaciones de Kate estaban altas como las suyas…

-No es eso… estuve todo el día trabajando… y ansiaba poder darme una ducha…

-No importa… después…- insistió él mientras desabotonaba los botones que quedaban en su camisa…

-Rick… por favor…

-Kate… hace seis semanas que estoy fantaseando con este encuentro… por favor…

-De verdad Rick… esperamos casi cinco años para decidirnos… y sobrevivimos… ¿acaso no puedes esperar unos minutos?

-Si sobrevivimos fue porque no sabíamos lo que era estar juntos…

-Puede ser…- dijo ella pensativa y se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió la mano de él acariciándola por sobre la tela de su ropa interior, debajo de la camisa.

-¿Vamos a la cama? Yo, por mí me quedaría aquí… pero si estás cansada podrías recostarte y bueno… yo podría procurar que te relajes… como corresponde… y como sé que te gusta…

-Bien… prepara todo mientras yo me ducho…

-No hay posibilidad de que me niegue, ¿verdad?

-¿No querías complacerme?

-Bueno… sí…

-Iré a ducharme entonces…

Rick buscó en la cocina y encontró algunas velas. Las encendió en la habitación y se recostó a esperarla. Oyó el sonido de la ducha y esperó un buen rato.

Kate cerró los ojos bajo el agua tibia. Era increíble el abanico de sentimientos que despertaba Rick en ella y ahora, además del profundo amor que le tenía, Kate lo necesitaba físicamente… y la anticipación la estaba matando… igual que a él…

Un momento más tarde, salió envuelta en su bata de seda un poco húmeda. Se secó el cabello delante de él y se reunió con él en la cama.

Sonrió cuando lo vio con los ojos cerrados y se inclinó sobre él.

Rick abrió los ojos y la miró con algo de emoción.

-Estoy lista…- dijo ella en voz baja y arrodillada en la cama como estaba, desanudó su bata y la dejó caer al costado, olvidada…

Rick abrió la boca como un tonto. ¿Acaso podía ser posible que cada vez que la veía así, fuera como la primera?

Kate pareció decodificar lo que él pensaba y sonrió con intención.

-¿Sabes que me muero por ti, verdad?- le dijo y deslizó sus dedos por el pecho de ella, que arqueó su espalda, desesperada por sentirlo.

-Dios… como te necesité este tiempo…

-¿Quieres que venga a quedarme aquí?

-No quiero que dejes a Alexis y a tu madre por mí…- dijo Kate con algo de tristeza.

-Bueno… pero eso no quita que no pueda quedarme un tiempo contigo…

-¿Harías eso?- le preguntó ella.

-¿Bromeas? Iría hasta el fin del mundo por ti… y también moriría…- agregó.

-Eso no hará falta… descuida…

-Kate… por favor… no hablemos más… ya no aguanto más el deseo…

Rick se incorporó y se arrodilló frente a ella. La besó con tanta pasión que Kate creyó que perdería el sentido…

-¿Por qué no te quitaste la ropa?- le dijo entre besos mientras con dedos ansiosos desabotonaba su camisa azul.

-Porque me gusta esto… que tú me desvistas…- dijo Rick y ella dejó de besarlo y lo miró a los ojos.

-Creo que no es momento de que haga las cosas más difíciles…

-Créeme… ya lo hiciste lo suficiente cuando no estábamos juntos…- dijo y jadeó al sentir las uñas de ella deslizándose lentamente por su torso.

Hubo un momento de silencio y luego él la atrajo y ambos suspiraron cuando sus torsos entraron en contacto.

Él la hizo recostar y se bajó de la cama. Se quitó pantalones y bóxers y luego se dedicó a venerar el cuerpo de Kate. Besó y acarició cada milímetro de piel y ella cerró los ojos, entregada a él, pero también tratando de dominarse y prolongar aún más el momento del máximo placer…

Eso no era nada nuevo, y aunque a veces no ocurriera… esas veces en que ambos estaban demasiado cansados y preferían que las cosas se sucedieran rápidamente para poder dormir abrazados, piel contra piel, Kate estaba habituada a la forma en que él se perdía en caricias y besos hasta que ella le rogaba que la hiciera llegar al clímax, de una vez por todas…

Pero esta vez era distinta… Kate sentía que era él quien tendría que marcar los tiempos y trató de controlarse durante todo el tiempo que Rick quiso.

Cuando la sintió cerca del máximo placer, se hizo incorporar y colocar sobre él, que seguía sentado. Kate no podía creer que él recordaba lo que ella le había confesado sobre lo distinto que todo se sentía en esa posición…

Rick la besó profundamente y la escuchó cambiar la respiración cuando se sintieron uno parte del otro…

Marcó el ritmo y ella se abandonó a él… era lento y profundo y cada vez que él se movía, Kate sentía que quería mirarlo a los ojos y dejarse llevar, cada vez más…

El clímax llegó para ambos con el solo intervalo de algunos segundos, y como solía hacer ella, lo miró a los ojos en ese instante y supo que él llegaba casi al mismo tiempo…

Rick quiso sostenerla durante un buen rato, sus brazos incapaces de dejarla ir, como si abrazándola la retuviera para siempre…

Ambos sabían que serían afortunados si la noche siguiente podían dormir juntos, así que, él la sostuvo en sus brazos y la llenó de besos…

Ella se quedó dormida casi al instante, reflejo, además de la actividad que habían tenido, del estrés del entrenamiento y del trabajo…

Rick la contempló un buen rato. Se sentía extraño ahí en Washington, cayéndole de sorpresa a la noche, imposibilitado de seguir esperando que ella se desocupara…

Se quedó dormido unas horas y ella fue quien lo despertó. Tenía los ojos encendidos, y esta vez fue el turno de ella de venerarlo… se tomó su trabajo y Rick creyó que no podría moverse al día siguiente.

Esta vez hicieron el amor más rápido y después, abrazados, con los ojos cerrados, ella habló…

-Gracias por venir a verme… me sentí muy frustrada cuando me enteré que no podría volver a New York…

-No tienes nada que agradecer… lo hice por ti… pero también por mi…- agregó él y besó su cabello.

Volvieron a quedarse dormidos. Abrazados, dándose calor mutuamente. Sintiéndose en casa… por el solo hecho de estar juntos… solo por eso…

* * *

A las 6 A.M. Kate abrió los ojos y se acomodó un momento en los brazos de Rick. Él murmuró algo que ella no comprendió y la hizo sonreír.

Pensó en levantarse y luego de algunos minutos, consiguió liberarse del abrazo de él…

Buscó la ropa en su armario. Rachel pasaría a buscarla en unas horas y quería releer algunos detalles del caso, le parecía que no podía encontrarse con ella sin tratar de unir las piezas y encontrar donde seguir buscando…

Lo miró dormir y sonrió. Castle la hacía muy feliz. Incluso con sus torpezas, con sus ataques infantiles, con sus helicópteros y tanques con cámaras… con todo… así era él y ella lo amaba.

Le molestaba un poco la cintura, pero no quiso quejarse, quizás había tenido mucha actividad la noche anterior.

Rick se movió en la cama y ella se acercó a besarlo. Entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de él y luego se levantó. Necesitaba algo de cafeína.

Una vez que tuvo su taza en la mano, se sentó y abrió la carpeta marcada con la palabra "confidencial", dispuesta a trabajar…

Casi dos horas más tarde, lo oyó moverse en la habitación y al rato lo vio aparecer, buscándola, tan adorable como siempre… su futuro marido, el hombre de su vida…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leerme siempre!**


End file.
